deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuru Sano VS Weiss Schnee
Mitsuru Sano VS Weiss Schnee is ShadowKaras' third Death Battle. The combatants are Mitsuru/Imperer from Kamen Rider Ryuki and Weiss from RWBY. Description It's a duel between two heirs of rich families that have the power of summoning! Will Weiss show that quality beats quantity, or will the Huntress become the hunted? Interlude Shintaro: Man, I wish I was part of a rich family. Those lucky kids get to inherit all that cash while I'm stuck in my mother's basement..... Chara: You only have yourself to blame for that, NEET supreme. Shintaro: While I'm a poor bastard, our two combatants today are quite affluent, and can also summon stuff as a nice side bonus! Chara: Mitsuru Sano, the master of Gigazelle. Shintaro: And Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen of Beacon. I'm Shintaro, and they're Chara. Chara: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Mitsuru Sano Shintaro: Mitsuru Sano was the son of a very rich businessman. He was living comfortably, until his dad decided to throw him out of the house to teach Mitsuru the hardships of life. Chara: And that's how this rich kid ended up washing cars for cash. Shintaro: Of course, Mitsuru wanted to get back his old life. So, when the mysterious Shirou Kanzaki approached him with an offer to gain his wealth back, of course he took it! Chara: Unfortunately, he would have to work to get his wealth. To achieve his dream, Mitsuru would have to win the Rider War: a free-for-all battle royal where only one pair of Kamen Rider and Mirror Monster can survive and gain a wish. Shintaro: So basically, Fate/Stay Night with Japanese superheroes. Chara: That description...is surprisingly accurate. Getting back on topic, Mitsuru wouldn't step into the war with just the clothes on his back. Kanzaki armed him with a card deck that lets him transform into Kamen Rider Imperer... Shintaro: Oh, so now we're bringing Yu-Gi-Oh into this crap? Chara: If that's how you see it. Every rider's card deck comes with a Contract Card, which allows them to make a contract with a Mirror Monster. This means that they can call on that monster to fight with them as a partner. Shintaro: Of course, they still have to keep their Contract Monster well fed with humans, lest the monster gets hungry and eats them instead. Chara: Mitsuru is a special case, instead of having a single monster, he has a whole army of them! His Contract Monster, Gigazelle, can summon a whole army of Zelles that can overwhelm almost any other Rider. Shintaro: Mitsuru isn't pathetic on his own without his army, as his Spin Vent card gives him a sweet arm-mounted weapon that has a pair of drills on it. Chara: His Rider form is heavily armored, and can dish out pain even when unarmed. Mitsuru can punch with 10 tons, and his kicking force is double that! Shintaro: Mitsuru doesn't have many cards, but his last card, the Final Vent, packs quite a punch. It allows him to execute his ultimate attack, Drive Divider. Chara: It's not very flashy, but Drive Divider packs a punch. Every single Zelle under Mitsuru's command stampedes the opponent, before Mitsuru himself finishes them off with a knee right to the face. Shintaro: However, the Zelles have one glaring weakness: If Mitsuru's Vent Deck is destroyed, his contract with Gigazelle is broken, and the Zelle army all turns against...well, any humans in sight. Including Mitsuru. Chara: It's pretty hard for Mitsuru to guard his Vent Deck too, given that it's mounted right on his belt. He can't remove it from there either. Shintaro: The main Gigazelle is another one of Mitsuru's weaknesses, as if that one is destroyed, the Zelles all stop serving Imperer and he turns into his Blank Form. Chara: If normal Imperer is a sports car, Blank Form is a rusty kid's bike that has a bent front wheel. Shintaro: That's one way to put it. Finally, Mitsuru has almost zero attack variety himself, his only weapon apart from his fists is his Spin Vent, which has low attack power compared to the weapons of other Riders. Chara: But let your guard down for a second against Kamen Rider Imperer, and you may be on the bad end of a stampede before you know it. Mitsuru: I just wanted to be happy. Weiss Schnee Shintaro: In the world of Remnant, Huntsmen and Huntresses struggle against the dark beasts known as Grimm. Chara: Sounds like a pretty grim place to live. Shintaro: Ugh. One of the most important things that lets these hunters fight off the Grimm are dust crystals: a magical substance that can summon the elements, power machines, or just simply blow stuff up. Chara: And the number one supplier of Dust, is the totally innocent and not at all controversial Schnee Dust Company. Shintaro: This company's heiress is Weiss Schnee, a huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy. While her personality may be....less than likeable, she's quite the deadly force in combat. Chara: All of these hunters have Aura, a special power that comes from the soul of the user. Aura can shield the user from damage as a passively active shield, or be channeled into weapons for that extra hurt. Shintaro: An even more advanced form of Aura is the Semblance, which is a personal ability that varies depending on the user. Usually, the Semblance is based on the user's character..... Chara: But in Weiss' case, her Semblance is heriditary, something that's a rare phenomena. Shintaro: This semblance has been passed down the Schnee family line for generations! Chara: You really couldn't resist that reference, huh? Weiss' Semblance is easily one of the most powerful ones out there. She can create glyphs, each glyph having it's own individual function. Shintaro: Using Dust, Weiss has the ability to change up her Semblance. The glyphs push objects, shield from attacks, dilate time, create platforms, and even more. Chara: This isn't the end of her Semblance, though. The most powerful application of her Glyphs is the power of summoning. Using this ability, Weiss calls upon a projection of any enemy she has ever defeated to fight on her side. Shintaro: While Grimm are what you'd expect a Huntress to be able to summon, Weiss takes it a step further with her main summon: a badass knight equipped with a huge sword. Chara: This knight isn't merely an average Joe in armor, it's cleaved Atlesian Paladin mechs into pieces with a few swings, and these Paladin mechs took Weiss' whole team to beat! Shintaro: Weiss' Semblance isn't her only weapon, she also wields the multi-action Dust rapier Myrtenaster. Chara: Myrtenaster can skewer Grimm like any other weapon, but the weapon's real strength lies in it's Dust abilities. Using different types of Dust, Myrtenaster can fire off multiple elemental attacks. Shintaro: Red Dust lets the rapier spit fire, like my mixtape, Blue Dust, the type of Dust Weiss uses most, can form ice, Yellow Dust shoots lightning, and White Dust creates a gale of wind to hold off enemies. Chara: Think of it as one of those multi-pens, except it's a custom made rapier used to kill beasts of darkness. Shintaro: However, Weiss' battle style has just as many flaws as it does strengths. Compared to her teammates, Weiss' durability and physical strength leave a lot to be desired. Chara: Her Aura and Dust isn't unlimited, and enough damage can wear the Aura down, leaving Weiss vulnerable to a lethal blow. Weiss' Semblance exhausts her after prolonged use too, which becomes even more of a problem when you consider her poor defenses. Shintaro: All of these can't even hold a candle to Weiss' worst weakness: she's a massive tsundere. Chara: Even if she may be a douche, Weiss is one of the strongest Huntresses at Beacon Academy and should not be taken lightly. Weiss: The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress. Battle City of Vale It was an average night in the city of Vale. Citizens walked down the street, going about their daily business as the friendly buzz of chatter filled the air. Unknown to them, an armored figure was observing them, hidden from their view in the shadows. Mitsuru Sano, also known as Kamen Rider Imperer, had a mission to fulfill: he needed to feed his Contract Monsters, and the populated city was the place to do it. With the slot of a card into his knee-mounted Zelle Visor, Imperer summoned multiple gazelle-esque, humanoid creatures. Screams filled a nearby mirror shop as the Zelle horde emerged from the world within the mirror, eating everyone inside the building to fuel themselves. The Mirror Monsters broke out of the shop they had cleared out, and began attacking the civilians outside. Terrified civilians began to run away, only to be caught up to by the monsters and devoured. Suddenly, a small group of Zelles was turned into dust by a jet of fire. A white haired girl wielding a rapier was stabbing and slashing through the horde of monsters, in an effort to protect the victims of Mitsuru's assault. Mitsuru revealed himself to Weiss, while calling his Contract Monsters back into their card. "Well, I can't have people like you interrupting my monster's meal. Looks like I'll have to dispose of you." Mitsuru calmly stated as he summoned the Spin Vent, the dual-pronged drill immediately manifesting on his arm. He pointed the large weapon at Weiss, with clear intent to kill. "Get out of here!" Weiss commanded to the civilians still remaining. They complied, fleeing the scene almost instantly. "Now it's just you and me. Guess you'll be Gigazelle's dessert, I wonder if he likes ice...." Mitsuru said, sprinting forward while stabbing with his Spin Vent. FIGHT! The Spin Vent's dual drills began to rotate at massive speeds, and might have torn through Weiss if she hadn't blocked it with a white glyph shield. Mitsuru began to pressure the shield even more, his drills accelerating in speed. Making .a plan to take advantage of Mitsuru's attack, Weiss refused to continue the struggle. Deactivating her glyph shield, Weiss rolled to the side, as the extreme force Mitsuru was exerting was used against him and forced the Rider to stumble forward. Weiss barraged Mitsuru with a series of rapid stabs that failed to pierce the armor, but still damaged him. Mitsuru growled and stabbed again, this time a weaker attack that couldn't throw him off balance. Weiss simply leaned backward to dodge, only for Mitsuru to suddenly jerk his weapon to the side and land a clean blow to the girl's side. Weiss was sent flying, but rolled on the ground and landed perfectly, recovering from the attack almost instantly. She sent a blast of flame from her weapon, but Mitsuru used his own weapon to block it and charged at her. The golden metal of the Zelle visor made contact with Weiss' chest, Mitsuru ramming his knee into her and following up with a kick from the same leg. Weiss blocked his kick with Myrtenaster and blew Mitsutu backward with a gale of wind. Struggling to stay on his feet, Mitsuru continued to slowly walk towards Weiss, fighting against the power of the winds to pull himself forward. Mitsuru deactivated the Spin Vent and slotted another card into his Visor, the Advent card which summoned his monsters to fight for him. Zelles began to swarm the area, but Weiss sent out a jet of lightning, blasting away the Zelle nearest to her. Using Blue Dust, she formed an ice shield to guard against the spears of the Mirror Monsters, before forming that ice into a massive ball that crushed Zelles under it's mass and killed them instantly. The spear-wielding monsters backed away from their opponent, taking their time to formulate a new plan of attack at their master's command. The Zelles charged again, but Weiss remained on her guard and stabbed through any Zelles who got near enough to her. However, the sheer numbers of the Zelles were too much, and began to overwhelm Weiss, forcing the Huntress back as her defense began to weaken. Weiss burned through the Zelles with her Red Dust, forming a clear line, and she rushed at Mitsuru himself. Mitsuru threw a punch, which was easily evaded. Weiss stabbed at Mitsuru multiple times, flicking and jabbing her rapier at his armor, but the Zelles were closing in on her. Weiss created multiple glyph platforms and used them to get into the air, away from the Zelle army, then jumped off towards Mitsuru with her rapier extended to impale him. Mitsuru called his monsters back into their card, and summoned the Spin Vent to block Weiss' aerial strike. Weiss attacked again, with more quick strikes, and Mitsuru's Spin Vent was too slow to block it. Even while under attack, Mitsuru mustered up enough strength to land a powerful hook to Weiss' face, followed by a brutal thrust with his drills. Weiss was blasted away by Mitsuru's powerful attack, and sent through a small building, which promptly collapsed on her. Struggling to her feet, Weiss fell to her knees, using her rapier to keep herself up. Mitsuru approached and summoned his Mirror Monsters, who all charged at Weiss and began brutalizing the heiress with repeated strikes and slashes. Weiss' Aura was giving out quickly, and she knew it, but was powerless to stop the Zelle horde's attacks. Eventually, the Zelles surrounded Weiss completely, not a single shade of white visible among the Zelles. "Hmm, I think I overdid it." Mitsuru chucked to himself. He walked towards Weiss, who had probably been torn apart by the Zelles. Suddenly, a bright white light began to glow, and the circle of Zelles was completely blown away by a single slash of light. "W-what the hell!" Mitsuru screamed in shock. A massive white knight composed pure energy stood in front of the bleeding Weiss, sword in hand and pointed at Mitsuru. The knight charged and slashed Mitsuru's chest, blasting the Kamen Rider away. He landed hard on the ground, dragged through the pavement by the forceful blow until he came to a complete stop. Mitsuru struggled to his feet, and decided to use his trump card: if this fight was going to end in his favor, this was his last chance. He slotted a card with the golden emblem of a gazelle's head into his Visor. "Final Vent." Every single Zelle in Gigazelle's army all charged in one massive stampede, focused on one target: Weiss. Mitsuru himself charged with the Zelles, but not a single one of the monsters even reached Weiss. The knight ruthlessly tore apart any Zelle that attempted to harm it's master, until the previously insurmountable army of Mirror Monsters was reduced to dust. Just as he rose to smash his knee into the knight, Mitsuru felt his powers leaving, as his armor turned into it's weak Blank Form. The knight swatted Mitsuru out of the sky and into the ground with one blow, destroying his Vent Deck instantly. Kamen Rider Imperer faded away, leaving only the powerless human Mitsuru Sano. "W-wait! Spare me!" cried Mitsuru. The former Kamen Rider tried to run away, but Weiss froze him into a cube of ice with a single gesture using Myrtenaster. "Did you spare any of those civilians?" Weiss questioned sharply. The knight charged at the ice cube that contained Mitsuru, and smashed it into thousands of shards with one shoulder-tackle. Mitsuru Sano was no more. KO! Results Chara: Can I order some shaved ice to go, gazelle flavor? Shintaro: Mitsuru didn't have many advantages in this fight. Sure, he had more physical strength than Weiss, but that doesn't matter since Weiss' Aura could tank his attacks long enough to win the battle. Chara: Mitsuru also had a massive numbers advantage, but individually, the Zelles are very weak, and Weiss has trained for quite a long time fighting off monsters, so she wouldn't really have much trouble with Gigazelle and his gang. Shintaro: Weiss' greatest advantage was her speed, which lets her easily outpace Mitsuru. She's comparable to Ruby in speed, who can keep up with Mercury, a guy that dodged lightning from the Fall Maiden, putting her in the massively hypersonic range of speed. Chara: Mitsuru's attack variety is also terrible compared to Weiss, all he has is his fists, Spin Vent, and Zelles, which can't hold a candle to Weiss' arsenal: fire, ice, lightning, wind, Semblance, summoning, and her rapier. Shintaro: In the intelligence category, Weiss easily took the win. Mitsuru has almost no combat training or experience, while Weiss trains almost every day and is one of the top students at an elite school for hunters. Chara: Finally, Mitsuru had a lot of vulnerable spots Weiss could take advantage of to win instantly, namely his Vent Deck and the main Gigazelle. If either of those are taken out, Mitsuru is helpless, and the Vent Deck is fragile enough to break in one hit from Weiss. After all, Odin, the strongest Rider, had his deck broken by a strike from Knight's sword. Shintaro: Looks like Mitsuru got the cold shoulder. Chara: The winner is Weiss Schnee. Advantages/Disadvantages Weiss Schnee (Winner) +Far, far, far faster +More versatile +More training and strategy +Aura can protect against Mitsuru's attacks +Knight summon is easily superior to Zelles +Better weapon -Heavily outnumbered -Less physical strength -Can't sneak due to incredibly loud heels Mitsuru Sano (Loser) +Stronger physically +Huge numbers advantage -Too slow to keep up -Kinda relies on Zelles in battle -Almost no variation in attacks -Individually, Zelles are pretty pathetic -Vent Deck or Gigazelle being destroyed is an instant loss -Way less combat skill and experience Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:ShadowKaras Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles